That Night
by Stigma ppang
Summary: Sakura terhuyung mundur sambil terisak, ingin berlari menjauh dari tempat itu tapi lututnya terlalu lemas./"Dengar! Aku melakukan semua ini demi kau."/Lidah Sakura terasa kelu, wajahnya semakin pucat saat mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.


Tittle : That Night

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamarnya ketika listrik tiba-tiba padam.

Sakura mendesah frustasi, "Yang benar saja."

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara seperti pecahan kaca di lantai bawah.

_Pencuri._

Seketika itu juga, dadanya berdebar kencang. Sakura segera mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja, menyalakan fitur senter, kemudian bergegas keluar kamar.

Saat menuruni tangga, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan suasana rumahnya. Seharusnya malam ini Sasori sudah pulang dari luar kota, ia belajar di Chiba untuk meneruskan kuliahnya. Kizashi harus lembur di rumah sakit dan sang ibu membantunya. Melirik layar handphone, Sakura melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang ada di tempat penyimpanan payung—berjaga-jaga jika pencuri itu membawa senjata tajam.

"AAAARGH!"

Jantung Sakura seakan ingin melompat dari tubuhnya. Apa dia tak salah dengar jika yang berteriak terdengar seperti suara Sasori, kakaknya?

Sakura meremas tongkat _baseball_, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan buruk dari kepalanya. Sakura menelan ludah, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari asal suara, bila benar itu kakaknya ... oh ia tak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

Hingga kakinya berhenti di depan dapur yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar.

_'Gawat,' _pikir Sakura. Ia ingat sebelum mengerjakan tugas Sakura sempat menutup semua pintu dan jendela, termasuk mengunci pintu depan. Pasti pencuri itu menjelajahi rumahnya setelah memecahkan kaca jendela.

Sakura berdecak kesal saat ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya, ia memasukkan _handphone-_nya ke dalam saku. Akhirnya meskipun ragu gadis itu mencoba masuk lebih dalam lagi, namun baru tiga langkah dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket terinjak kaki telanjangnya.

Perempuan remaja itu menarik napas panjang. "Tenang Sakura, ini hanya air."

Namun hidungnya mencium aroma yang tidak biasa, matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat bayangan seorang lelaki berdiri membelakanginya di tengah-tengah dapur.

"Si-siapa kau?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar dan ketakutan.

Si pencuri berbalik badan menghadapnya. "Sakura," panggil orang itu.

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Ia mengenal, sangat mengenali suara berat tersebut. Namun ia tak bisa memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Karena orang itu adalah Sasuke, teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangganya.

Sakura menarik napas saat listrik tiba-tiba kembali menyala. Dia melirik sekilas pecahan kaca jendela yang bertaburan di lantai.

Tanpa pertanda sama sekali, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya sehingga ia dapat melihat tubuh seseorang yang terduduk tak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan di belakangnya.

Sasuke mendekat seraya melepaskan penutup kepala _hoodie-_nya. Berperawakan tinggi, tampak misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam. Di sebelah tangannya teracung pisau besar yang berkilat-kilat terkena cahaya lampu.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sakura terkesiap hingga menjatuhkan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

Sang kakak sudah tak bernyawa.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sakura untuk menyerap kenyataan ini.

Sakura terhuyung mundur sambil terisak, ingin berlari menjauh dari tempat itu tapi lututnya terlalu lemas.

Kedua mata Sasori terpejam dan mengeluarkan darah segar, lebam kebiruan terlihat di setiap sisi wajah itu hingga sosoknya tak bisa dikenali lagi.

Sakura ingin memuntahkan kembali makan malamnya ketika melihat kesepuluh jari pria itu hilang. Kemeja berwarna putih tulang milik kakaknya sangat kontras dengan warna darah yang mengalir banyak dari luka di dadanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya saat menyadari sesuatu yang ia kira air adalah darah dari mayat Sasori.

Sasuke melempar pisaunya ke sembarang arah seolah tengah melempar pesawat kertas. Lalu, pria itu melepaskan sarung tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat kenyataan ini, tubuh Sakura perlahan merosot ke bawah. Akan tetapi sebelum menyentuh genangan darah, tangan orang yang telah membunuh Sasori mendekap pinggangnya erat.

Gelombang ketakutan membuat gadis itu meronta, menjerit keras dalam pelukannya. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming, seakan ototnya terbuat dari baja dan sekokoh batu karang.

"Dengar! Aku melakukan semua ini demi kau." Sasuke menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura memekik keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku? Dia tidak salah apa-apa," ia menelan ludah. "aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau lebih kejam dari—"

"DIAM!"

Bola mata Sakura membulat, tubuhnya menegang dalam dekapan lelaki itu begitu mendengar bentakan yang sangat keras dan menyentil hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Dua bulan lalu sebelum ke Chiba, kakakmu memasang kamera pengintai di kamarmu. Ah, maaf aku terlambat mengetahuinya. Seharusnya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan," tutur Sasuke dengan intonasi sinis. "jadi aku bisa lebih awal mencegat mobilnya, membuatnya pingsan dan menyeret Sasori ke suatu tempat. Lalu aku mencongkel kedua matanya yang telah lancang mengintipmu, menusuk jantungnya karena sudah tak tahu diri memiliki perasaan terlarang padamu. Persis seperti yang kulakukan di malam yang indah ini."

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu, wajahnya semakin pucat saat mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.

Sasori memata-matainya lewat kamera itu? Mustahil. Kakaknya bukan orang seperti itu.

Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi gadis yang dicintainya, sedangkan Sakura berusaha untuk tenang.

Sakura menghirup napas panjang. "Kenapa aku harus memercayaimu?" tanya Sakura tetap waspada, sekuat tenaga menepis kelemahannya terhadap rasa takutnya sendiri.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, cengkeramannya di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu meringis. "Sudah lama aku mencintaimu sampai melakukan semua ini, Sakura. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, berkat aku pria brengsek itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjuang mengatasi sedakan yang muncul di tenggorokannya.

Senyuman puas terbit di wajah tampan lelaki itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Takkan pernah aku biarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku." Ia mencium Sakura singkat, lalu menggendong perempuan itu di depan dadanya.

Air mata kembali menyengat punggung kelopak mata Sakura. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis dan berteriak memaki pria itu hingga suaranya habis.

End~

A/N : ini drabble ya teman-teman, maapkeun kalo pendek banget :)

#CMGCL


End file.
